Cleopatra 2525: The Voice part 2 (3.01)
by Davin Nation
Summary: Voice reveals her final secret, as the team take on the Bailiey Command Nexus. (Season Premiere!)


Cleopatra 2525   
"The Voice part 2"   
3.01   
Season Premiere   
  
Written By: [Davin Nation][1]  
  
Edited By: [Cody Steinman][2]   
  
CAST   
Hel: Gina Torres   
Sarge: Clare Salstrom   
Cleopatra: Jennifer Sky   
  
ADDITIONAL CAST   
Mauser: Patrick Kake   
Voice: Elizabeth Hawthorne   
  
~ PROLOGUE ~   
  
Show scenes from "The Voice"   
  
Suddenly Cleo wakes up in the Healing Tube. When she gets out she   
completely disregards that she was in the healing tube and...   
  
CLEOPATRA   
You guys wouldn't believe the dream I had. The Bailies came together and   
Creegan died, and there was this big fight with the Bailies vs. the Shaft   
Cannons. Really weird, huh?   
  
SARGE   
Cleo, that wasn't a dream.   
  
HEL   
It really happened. Don't you remember? You were almost killed! Luckily   
your shield took most of the blast.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Whoa. Who won?   
  
HEL   
No one. There was a retreat on both parties. We destroyed quite a few   
Bailies, but they destroyed the Shaft Cannons. There goes our best chance.   
  
FLASHBACK:   
  
EXT. SURFACE   
  
Full out war. The Uber-Bailey rests in the sky, firing blasts down into the   
ranks of soldiers. The Shaft Cannons fire, taking down Bailey after Bailey.   
  
Hel, in the midst of Betrayers, fires her gauntlet, creating a hole in a   
Betrayer's head. She turns, kicks another Betrayer to the ground. A Betrayer   
grabs her from behind. She grabs his arm, flips him into two on rushing   
Betrayers. Grabs a small bomb out of her pouch and throws it on them. No   
more Betrayers.   
  
Cleo stands next to a Shaft Cannon, watching as a Bailey falls onto a crowd   
of Betrayers.   
  
The Uber-Bailey lets out a string of fire, destroying two Shaft Cannons.   
  
A Shaft Cannon fires at the Uber-Bailey, creating a small explosion. Three   
Bailies gang up on it, and obliterate it.   
  
Marla stands next to a Shaft Cannon, shouting orders into a headset on her   
head. A Betrayer rushes her. She raises a large rifle and blasts it.   
  
Hel joins Cleo and Sarge at the Shaft Cannon.   
  
HEL   
We're losing!   
  
SARGE   
I know!   
  
The Shaft Cannon fires, obliterating another Bailey. The skies, once filled   
with Bailies, has become clear. Most of the Bailies are gone. Hel looks   
around. Only a few Shaft Cannons remain either.   
  
HEL   
(into gauntlet)   
Marla, listen to me. We need the remaining Shaft Cannons to fire up at that   
super Bailey. Do you understand?   
  
MARLA   
I understand.   
  
After a moment, the Shaft Cannons all begin to fire at the Uber-Bailey,   
causing explosions to rack its mighty frame. Bailies jump in the way of the   
blasts, trying to protect the Uber-Bailey. On the ground, the Betrayers   
begin to retreat.   
  
SARGE   
Hel, look! They're retreating!   
  
BOOM! A blast from a Bailey hits the Shaft Cannon, and the trio is sent   
flying. In the sky, the Uber-Bailey releases a torrent of fire, cutting into   
the human ranks.   
  
MARLA   
Retreat! Retreat!   
  
The humans begin to scurry away, while the Uber-Bailey continues its   
destruction. The three remaining Shaft Cannons fire at it, causing a huge   
chunk of it to fall to the ground. Finally, the Uber-Bailey retreats.   
  
INT. LAB   
  
VOICE(Crackling, then becoming clear)   
Hel...Hel can you hear me?   
  
HEL   
Yes Voice. The receptor must've been disturbed during the attack, but I can   
hear you now.   
  
VOICE   
Are you and the team all right?   
  
HEL   
We almost lost Cleopatra, but she's okay now.   
  
VOICE   
That was one of the biggest battle you've ever faced. I think you did   
well.   
  
HEL   
The cannons are gone, Voice.   
  
VOICE   
So are a number of Bailies. I knew all along this wasn't the big battle.   
This was only the beginning.   
  
HEL   
I don't know if anyone can survive another one of these battles, Voice.   
  
VOICE   
I think so. We'll continue to update our technology into something so   
powerful it can destroy the Bailey race.   
  
HEL   
You know Voice, maybe we've gone about this all wrong. Maybe we shouldn't   
make war.   
  
VOICE/SARGE/MAUSER/CLEOPATRA   
What?!   
  
HEL   
Is there any chance at peace here?   
  
Sarge readies her gauntlet.   
  
SARGE   
I know you're here somewhere, Raina! Come out!   
  
HEL   
Sarge, please.   
  
VOICE   
Hel, there is no chance at peace with the Bailies. They were created by   
evil itself.   
  
HEL   
Who created them?   
  
VOICE   
Creegan.   
  
~OPENING CREDITS~   
~ COMMERCIAL ONE ~   
  
HEL   
Creegan created the Bailies?   
  
VOICE   
Yes. He's a 500 year old thaw, just like Cleopatra.   
  
HEL   
Interesting. Voice didn't want to tell me that Creegan was a 500 year old   
thaw that created the Bailies. This whole War is because of him. Why then,   
Voice did you say that Creegan told you nothing?   
  
VOICE   
Telling you that your mortal enemy was the one responsible for the huge   
battle about to ensue would've distracted you. I'm sorry for once again   
keeping information from you, Hel.   
  
HEL   
I understand. So what are the orders? What do we do now?   
  
VOICE   
We need to advance our weaponry and attack the Bailey Command Nexus. There   
we can stop the production of Bailies, and then work at destroying what's   
left.   
  
HEL   
Good Idea. Mauser, we need better weapons. Can you incorporate some of the   
Shaft Cannon info into our gauntlets? With the added Bailey technology we   
got when we met Cleo, we should be unstoppable. And Mauser, don't forget to   
raise the Shield Level as well.   
  
SARGE   
What's up, what's going on?   
  
HEL   
Voice thinks we should attack the Command Nexus. Stop anymore Baby Bailies   
from being born.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Ooh, I have an idea! Can Voice hear me?   
  
VOICE   
I can.   
  
HEL   
Shoot.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Why doesn't Voice tell us where we can find the other teams, and that way we   
can all get advanced weaponry and team up to take on the Nexus.   
  
VOICE   
That's not a bad idea. I can give you command of all 15 of my teams, Hel.   
You have definitely proved yourself.   
  
HEL   
Me command all 15 teams? Marcus will love that.   
  
VOICE   
Marcus is dead, Hel.   
  
HEL   
What?   
  
VOICE   
He was killed in the battle.   
  
SARGE   
What is it Hel?   
  
HEL   
Marcus is dead. He didn't make it back down to the Shafts.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Oh no.   
  
Cleo gets off the healing tube table.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Those Bailies sure are no good Sons of--   
  
SARGE   
Cleo, don't worry. We'll win this war.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Sarge, can I see you in the white room.   
  
They go in there.   
  
Hel silently asks Sarge what it's all about, Sarge shrugs.   
  
CUT TO: INT. WHITE ROOM.   
  
SARGE   
What is it, Cleo?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Teach me.   
  
SARGE   
What?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Teach me how to fight? I am sick of being this nothing, this little blonde   
girl who sits around and lets her friends take all the risk.   
  
SARGE   
Cleo, you are not a nothing. You're a very valuable asset to this team.   
Look, Marcus was my friend too..sort of. Becoming a Warrior won't bring him   
back.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
This isn't for Marcus, this is for me. I want to learn how to fight. I need   
to. If we're taking on the Nexus, you guys will need me to do more than   
just duck and hide.   
  
SARGE   
Right. We need you to stay alive. You're our friend, Cleo. Something my   
trainer told me before I learned how to fight was a simple saying I always   
remembered: "When Someone fights, someone gets hurt."   
  
CLEOPATRA   
When someone _doesn't_ fight someone gets hurt. I'd rather have the ability   
to fight.   
  
SARGE   
Forget it Cleo. I won't teach you to hurt people. You leave that up to Hel   
and I.   
  
Sarge smiles and exits the white room. Cleo is not satisfied. She leaves   
the room sulking.   
  
CUT TO: INT. BAR.   
  
Hel, Sarge, and Cleo enter. The place is loud with "music" as mutants and   
humans come together, in spite of their differences and dance and have a   
good time.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Mutants and Humans?   
  
SARGE   
You see a lot of that on the Sympathy Levels.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
What are the Sympathy Levels?   
  
HEL   
Levels 39-42 of Shaft 8. Full of people who embrace other forms of being   
and accept them as their friend.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Oh yeah. I joined this one group back in the 21st that was like this. All   
these people came together in harmony. The Blacks and the Whites forgot   
about color issues, it was really fun.   
  
HEL   
What are Blacks and Whites?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Well, I'm glad the racial wars died with the fall of Mankind.   
  
HEL   
Whatever you say Cleo. Okay, we're looking Voice but I don't see Quint.   
  
VOICE   
He told me that's where his location was.   
  
Hel spots Quint. He walks over to them. Where's his team?   
  
SARGE   
Hey Quint. Where's Porter and Lara?   
  
QUINT   
Where do you think they are? The same place as the other teams.   
  
HEL   
What are you saying?   
  
QUINT   
You don't know? The Bailies took all the Voice teams to the Bailey Command   
Nexus. I got away down the shafts before they started grabbing people, and   
I guess you did too.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
We have to go after them!   
  
QUINT   
Yeah, it's that easy, huh Cleopatra?   
  
HEL   
How many teams are left?   
  
QUINT   
Yours. That's it.   
  
HEL   
Looks like this suicide mission just turned into a Rescue. Let's go. Quint,   
you're with us now.   
  
VOICE   
Hel, wait. Quint can't hear this, but I never told him about the Bailey   
Command Nexus. Did you tell him? And how would he know that that is where the teams were taken?   
  
Hel aims her gauntlet at Quint.   
  
SARGE   
Hel, what are you doing?   
  
HEL   
We never told anyone about the Nexus. Quint here wouldn't have known about   
it unless he were a...   
  
Quint's arms morph into cannons.   
  
HEL   
...Betrayer!   
  
~ COMMERCIAL TWO ~   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Quint, no!   
  
QUINT   
Afraid So, Cleo!   
  
HEL/SARGE   
Shields up!   
  
Quint fires. The team jumps and rolls out of the way. Cleo ducks and   
hides, as Hel and Sarge shoot at Quint from opposite sides of the room. The   
patrons at the bar all hide behind tables and chairs and anything else they   
can.   
  
Quint takes aim at Hel, who's peeking out from behind a wall. He fires,   
blowing a section of the wall away. Hel runs, firing as she goes. The blasts   
hit Quint, with little effect.   
  
A blast hits the floor next to Cleo. She screams!   
  
Sarge jumps out from behind a table, gauntlet blasting. Several blasts hit   
Quint, but does little damage.   
  
Hel flips into the air, and lands with both feet onto Quint's back. She   
somersaults to a table and kicks it on its side. Quint stands up and fires,   
knocking the table and Hel across the bar. Sarge fires her gauntlet, hitting   
Quint in the back. We see some silver break through. Quint turns, firing   
both cannons, knocking Sarge into the wall. He keeps up the barrage, and we   
see Sarge's shields start to fail.   
  
Cleo grabs a chair and rushes out, slamming it into Quint's back. He turns,   
slamming his cannon-arm into her. She flies across the room. Sarge flips   
right in front of Quint, aims her gauntlet, and fires. Quint goes flying   
back.   
  
Hel fires while Quint is on the ground, then hides behind another wall.   
  
Quint gets up, and fires at Hel and Sarge, who jump around the bar dodging   
blasts and returning them.   
  
SARGE   
Hel!   
  
HEL   
Shields are gone, I know! Voice, we're in trouble.   
  
VOICE   
I'm sending reinforcements.   
  
The doors to the bar open. All we see are a woman's boots walking in to the   
bar. Hel, Sarge, and Cleo watch in amazement at the reinforcement Voice has   
sent.   
  
Pan up the woman's body. She wears dark blue, with a clear pocket on one   
side. Panning up to her face reveals who she is.   
  
HEL   
Raina?!!   
  
VOICE   
Yes, Raina.   
  
HEL   
Have you gone mad?   
  
RAINA(VO)   
Down boy. Why start a fight in this nice bar? Plus this is Voice's number   
one team. Why take them on? You must be insane. Go back to the Nexus.   
  
Quint hesitates.   
  
RAINA   
Go on. Leave. You'll never defeat them.   
  
Quint runs out of the bar and disappears in the shafts.   
  
Hel, Sarge, and Cleo aim their gauntlets at Raina.   
  
RAINA   
Is that the thanks I get?   
  
VOICE   
Hel, it's complicated but Raina is on our side again.   
  
RAINA   
Don't exaggerate, Voice. I'm just playing for the winning team. And why   
don't you tell them the whole story. How you captured me from Detention and   
played with my brain even more, making me not so bad. But remember this,   
Hel. I'm not innocent either.   
  
SARGE   
Hel, what's going on?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
That's what I want to know.   
  
HEL   
Raina's with us. She's a good guy.   
  
Sarge laughs.   
  
SARGE   
Wait, what makes Voice think she can trust her.   
  
VOICE   
I have implanted a bomb within her. If she puts you in jeopardy I can   
terminate her.   
  
HEL   
What makes you think she won't get to you like last time?   
  
VOICE   
I have inserted a chip into my own brain. It blocks her PSI Abilities.   
  
HEL   
Brain. So that means Voice is human.   
  
VOICE   
What do you mean?   
  
HEL   
I'm just piecing it all together until one day I figure out who you are.   
  
VOICE   
You will know soon enough.   
  
HEL   
Are you serious?   
  
RAINA   
She sounds serious, doesn't she? Come on team, let's go! Quint is leading   
us to the Nexus.   
  
They all run out under the command of Raina. (Whoa!)   
  
CUT TO: SHAFTS.   
  
It's a long rise to the Nexus. Everyone flies up on the web launchers.   
  
SARGE   
I just want you to know that I don't trust you, Raina.   
  
RAINA   
Nor should you, Sarge. I don't really care, I just want to get this over   
with so I can live a peaceful life away from this stupid war.   
  
HEL   
Voice, are you sure this is Raina?   
  
VOICE   
Yes. Eerie isn't it?   
  
HEL   
Very.   
  
CUT TO: BAILEY COMMAND NEXUS   
  
Quint enters. He is met by another Betrayer.   
  
BETRAYER   
Hello, Quint. I'm glad you're here, we were just about to contact you. You   
were a team leader, and therefore have information on The Voice.   
  
QUINT   
Voice tells her Team Leaders very little for situations such as these.   
  
BETRAYER   
I see. Well, we gave you the Voice chip of the person you were copied from,   
so why don't you be a good boy and give it back so we can trace her   
location?   
  
QUINT   
With pleasure.   
  
VOICE   
If it's me you want, then here I am.   
  
They turn to see Voice! Hel and friends come in just in time to hear the   
whole thing.   
  
BETRAYER   
Voice!   
  
VOICE   
Yes. Once known as Adela Carter.   
  
QUINT   
That's Hel's last name!   
  
HEL   
Yes it is! Voice?   
  
Voice turns to look at both parties. The humans and the Betrayers.   
  
VOICE   
Yes, Hel. It's me.   
  
HEL   
What are you doing here?   
  
VOICE   
I'm doing what I should've done long ago. I'm here to tell you about   
everything, Hel. About my choice to start a Rebellion. About marrying the   
man I loved..........and giving birth to a daughter I knew who's name had to   
be Helen. I'm your Mother.   
  
~ COMMERCIAL THREE ~   
  
HEL   
What?! You can't be! My mother's name is Regina.   
  
VOICE   
Your Step-Mother's name is Regina. When I went into hiding and became Voice   
I told your father to forget about me. I told him to move on and fall in   
love again, as if I had died. He did, but soon he found out about a Voice   
Rebellion. He knew it was me, and began to work for me. It was decided   
that you were to take his place as a Team Leader when the time came for him   
to live on the Psionic Plane.   
  
RAINA   
Whoa, even I didn't know this, and I could read her thoughts.   
  
HEL   
You're...my Mother.   
  
VOICE   
Yes.   
  
HEL   
Why didn't you tell me? I thought I lost my mom when I was 5!   
  
VOICE   
You lost 2 Moms, yes. And a father. And for that I'm sorry.   
  
HEL   
I don't need this. I have my friends, my team, and that's all I need. It's   
all I'll ever need. I don't need a Mother. I don't need you, Voice.   
  
It's at this time that the Betrayers make their move. They grab Hel and her   
team, and Voice as well. Hel arms her gauntlet.   
  
VOICE   
Helen, wait!   
  
Hel stops, not quite understanding. Voice turns to face the Betrayers.   
  
VOICE   
Oh, you think you've won, huh? You haven't won. None of us have! This War   
is Eternal, because you make it that way! Peace is not impossible! We can   
share the world.   
  
The top of the Nexus opens. A huge Bailey (obviously the big boss leader)   
comes down to the Nexus. In the Eye, we can see Creegan's face!   
  
VOICE   
Creegan. You're dead.   
  
CREEGAN   
That's what you think, Voice! And now it's all over.   
  
VOICE   
For me, maybe. But only for me. LONG LIVE VOICE!   
  
CREEGAN   
How pathetic. All your teams are gone, Voice! And now, after I wipe you out,   
my children will invade the Underground. Something that will be much easier to   
do now since all the Shaft Cannons are destroyed!   
  
VOICE   
Hel, yours if the only Voice that matters now.   
  
Hel is still confused. She doesn't know if she should run away or take out Creegan. However, whatever she would choose would not be fast enough.   
  
Creegan arms his weapons, smiling gleefully. Voice closes her eyes. Creegan   
lets loose a torrent of firepower, and Voice is no more.   
  
CREEGAN   
That was fun.   
  
CUT TO: LEVEL   
  
Hel and company are led by two Betrayers down a corridor. Suddenly, Cleo   
falls to her knees, pretending to be weak. A Betrayer lets go of Hel, grabs   
Cleo by the arm, and she topples over, "dead". Hel uses this opportunity and swings her gauntlet around and   
fires at the Betrayers. She lowers her gauntlet, no emotion showing on   
her face. Cleo gets up.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Not my best work, but it got the job done.   
  
SARGE   
Hel, they just killed your Mother!   
  
HEL   
No! They just killed Voice. And it's exactly what she wanted.   
  
RAINA   
How do you know?   
  
HEL   
Why else, after all this, would she suddenly tell me everything? I know   
what she wanted. She wants me to be Voice.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Are you going to?   
  
HEL   
We'll worry about that later. Now what we worry about is the fact that   
we're the only team to take on the Nexus.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
I saw a Generator Thingy when we were there! Maybe that's where Bailies are   
made.   
  
RAINA   
Wake up, you guys! You don't need a team. You don't need advanced   
weaponry! You have Me!   
  
SARGE   
You think you can control all those Betrayers?   
  
RAINA   
I can if they think I'm a Bailey. When I was inside the Bailey I learned a   
lot. They communicate with the Betrayers Telepathically. That happens to   
be my specialty.   
  
HEL   
What's your plan?   
  
RAINA   
I use my powers to make them see me as a Bailey.   
  
SARGE   
That's going to use up a lot of your powers.   
  
RAINA   
It's going to use up all of them, actually. I won't be a Psionic anymore.   
  
HEL   
You would do that for us?   
  
RAINA   
Why not? We're a team now aren't we?   
  
HEL   
No! You're our enemy.   
  
RAINA   
I _was_ your enemy. I'm a good guy now, remember?   
  
HEL   
Yeah. All right, do your thing. Get them vulnerable and we'll come in and   
attack.   
  
RAINA   
What happened to peace?   
  
HEL   
It's impossible. These things were created by Creegan, they're all pure   
evil. Sarge, you and I will go in and start firing. Raina can join us, if   
she wants. Cleo, you're in charge of finding the other teams and getting   
them out of there. But now, we have to go to the lab.   
  
SARGE   
Why can't we just execute the plan now?   
  
HEL   
I have to see if Mauser found a way to get the Cannon technology to mix with   
the Voice and Bailey technology in our gauntlets. Plus we have to get   
Raina...and Cleo some blasters for their gauntlets.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Blasters?   
  
Cleo's all excited.   
  
HEL   
Yes Cleo, blasters.   
  
INT. BAILEY COMMAND NEXUS   
  
On a hologram, we see Hel and her team escaping.   
  
BETRAYER   
Sir, should we not stop them?   
  
We pan up to Creegan, and we see his Bailey body is being changed.   
  
CREEGAN   
No. Let them go. I think things are going to get very interesting.   
  
CUT TO: INT. MAUSER'S LAB.   
  
Raina charges her gauntlets. She stares adoringly at Mauser. Sarge steps   
in.   
  
SARGE   
Forget it, Raina. He's a robot, remember?   
  
RAINA   
I know. Not even programmed for sex.   
  
SARGE   
You shouldn't be using your powers like that. You should save them, you'll need them   
to use against the Betrayers.   
  
RAINA   
Don't worry, I have enough.   
  
SARGE   
Look, Raina. I'm starting to trust you. Don't ruin it. Cause once you lose my   
trust...you don't get it back.   
  
RAINA   
I'll remember that.   
  
Hel is with Mauser at the weapons table.   
  
HEL   
Any luck, Mauser?   
  
MAUSER   
Almost. If I just cross these wires...and...Got It!   
  
Mauser holds up the Blaster attachment for a gauntlet, smiles.   
  
HEL   
All right then, we're ready.   
  
A long beat.   
  
HEL   
For Voice.   
  
RAINA/SARGE/CLEO   
For Voice.   
  
~ COMMERCIAL FOUR ~   
  
INT. BAILEY COMMAND NEXUS.   
  
Raina sits atop the entrance of the nexus where the Bailies enter. She   
shoots the web launcher at the entrance to where she can lower herself down.   
She sees a Bailey near by and turns on her Jamming Device. She closes her   
eyes and concentrates. Then she lowers herself into the large hole, and   
turns off her jamming device. To the Betrayers, Raina is a large Bailey,   
entering to check on things.   
  
RAINA(VO)   
All Pay Attention to me. After the battle, many of us were destroyed.   
  
All the Betrayers tune in to listen. They watch in awe at the Bailey. Hel,   
Sarge, and Cleo enter. Cleo automatically sneaks over to the prison cells.   
  
RAINA(VO)   
We need to produce faster!   
  
Now we see Raina for real, hovering over everyone, hanging on the web. The   
Betrayers still see her as a Bailey.   
  
SARGE   
Now?   
  
HEL   
Now.   
  
They start firing wildly. The Betrayers don't know what hit them! Groups   
of 3 and 5 are destroyed with just one blast! The cannon technology is   
really useful. Raina's powers leave her. She's a normal human again. She   
swings on the web before it detaches and she flips over to Hel and Sarge and   
joins them in the fire fight. She blasts just like a team leader should.   
  
CUT TO: PRISON CELLS   
  
Cleo finds the lost teams. They cry for her help.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Okay, hold on. Everyone stand back.   
  
She turns on the gauntlet and fires at the lock on the cell. It breaks, and   
everyone is freed. Cleo turns around and runs right into Quint!   
  
QUINT   
Hello, Cleopatra.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Quint!   
  
Quint raises his cannons.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
No more Miss Nice Girl.   
  
She starts blasting him, having learned a lot from watching Hel and Sarge.   
The next scenes are a cut between the blast scenes of Raina, Sarge, and Hel   
fighting the Betrayers in the Nexus, and Cleo fighting the single Betrayer.   
The battle is fierce. The Betrayers try to fire back, but the shields catch   
the blasts, and they are no match for the Voice Team.   
  
Raina shoots her web at the ceiling, and goes flying over the room. She   
drops a grenade into the midst of a group of Betrayers, and they blow sky   
high.   
  
Cut to Cleo, pounding the hell out of Quint. He shoots, but she ducks into a   
cell. She looks out, and sees Quint gone. She sighs in relief, turns to leave,   
only to confront Quint. He fires. Cleo goes flying down the cell block.   
  
Cut to Sarge in the nexus, blasting the hell out of the Betrayers. More pour   
in from all over, but they are cut down. Sarge blasts a hole in a Betrayer   
point blank, then turns and fires at another. Five blasts hit her shields,   
but she turns and fires, getting help from Raina across the way.   
  
Hel stands in the middle, the center point of all the action. Her moves are   
cold, calculated. She fires with deadly precision, not letting one Betrayer   
get by.   
  
Cut to the cell block. Cleo grabs a bar from above and swings up, kicking Quint in the face, then cartwheels back.   
When she comes up, she fires her gauntlet. Quint dodges, and fires back at   
Cleo. It hits her shield. Cleo smiles triumphantly. She continues to fire.   
  
Cut to the Nexus. Sarge, Hel, and Raina continue to cut down Betrayers like   
wheat before a scythe. Soon, only a handful are left.   
  
Cut to the cell block. Cleo is on her back, panting. Quint stands over her. He   
smiles triumphantly. He readies his arm cannons. Cleo raises her gauntlet,   
and a torrent of energy rushes out, encompassing Quint. He short circuits and   
falls to the ground. Cleo smiles.   
  
Cut to the nexus. Hel flips over a Betrayer, slamming both her feet into his   
back. She does another flip, firing as she spins. Her blasts hit two   
Betrayers, destroying them. She lands next to the final Betrayer. And her   
anger rises. She fires at one arm, then the other, disabling him. Then she   
lets him have it. Pounding her fists into his face, his chest. She tears at   
him, causing his fluids to spill out. She kicks, punches, claws, pummels the   
Betrayer. Sarge and Raina watch. The scene becomes slow motion as the Betrayer falls to the ground, beaten to death. Back to regular speed. Sarge and Raina come over   
to Hel. Sarge puts a comforting hand on Hel's shoulder. Hel shrugs it off.   
  
Suddenly, shouting is heard from the corridor. All three women turn,   
gauntlets ready. But it's not Betrayers that burst from the corridor, but   
the freed Voice teams, led by Porter and Lara. They stop when they see the   
mass of dead Betrayers, the team standing in the midst. They begin to cheer,   
and swarm over the trio. Cleo appears in the doorway, and gives a thumbs up   
to anybody paying her attention.   
  
Cut to later. The teams have moved out. Only Cleo, Hel, Sarge, and Raina   
remain behind. They stare at the Bailey Reproduction Machine for a long   
time. Hel raises her gauntlet. The others follow suit. Hel fires, followed   
by the others. After a few seconds, the Unit is destroyed. Hel continues to   
stare.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Hel, are you okay?   
  
Hel is distant, staring at the puddle of blood on the ground.   
  
HEL   
Sarge, what have I done?   
  
SARGE   
It wasn't you, Hel. The Bailies did this.   
  
HEL   
I didn't even try to save her.   
  
RAINA   
And it's exactly what Voice wanted of you. She knew it was her time. And   
now it's yours...to take over in her place.   
  
HEL   
I can't. I'm a warrior. I fight.   
  
RAINA   
You can still do that.   
  
HEL   
How?   
  
RAINA   
You'll figure it out. I'll leave you guys alone now. I figure I'll start   
my own team or something. I have a receptor now, and I expect to be hearing   
Voices soon.   
  
She smiles as she leaves.   
  
SARGE   
What about your powers?   
  
RAINA   
They're gone.   
  
She just shrugs it off, and exits from the Nexus.   
  
Hel, Cleo, and Sarge stand there, the dynamic in the group changed. It's a   
tense silence. From overhead, the Nexus roof opens, and in comes a Bailey   
like no other. This one is bigger, with sharper edges, more weapons. And,   
oh yeah, instead of silver, it's black and red. The Bailey comes to a rest   
hovering over our trio.   
  
CREEGAN   
Hello, ladies. Glad we're finally alone.   
  
HEL   
Creegan!   
  
Hel fires at him. Nothing happens.   
  
CREEGAN   
I'm too strong for that. Don't you know? Didn't Voice tell you? I am   
Bailey. The Ultimate Bailey. But don't worry, Helen. This isn't the time.   
I won't kill you yet. But just know that I can whenever I want. And that I   
won't give up until the Underground is destroyed, and my creations litter   
the planet.   
  
He begins to fly away. Hel, frustrated, raises her gauntlet and fires, over   
and over.   
  
The blasts just vanish a few feet away from Creegan. His laugh is heard long   
after he   
disappears.   
  
Hel just stares at the ceiling, at the sky beyond. After a beat of silence,   
Hel turns to face Cleo and Sarge.   
  
HEL   
Voice was right. This is only the beginning.   
  
Fade to Black.   
  
Executive Producers   
Davin Nation   
&   
Cody Steinman  


On the Next Cleopatra 2525: The team takes on Raina's evil younger brother!

   [1]: mailto:wiccan1984@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:defiant_c@hotmail.com



End file.
